


I see you

by Allyance



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyance/pseuds/Allyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a past, it follows you where ever you go and is defined by the choices you made. Your daemon is the representation of those choices, it's shown in the design of your poke-ball shaped soul mark on your body, the species of your daemon and the day (or days) it evolves.<br/>Most people would say Asami's past would be the thing to fear returning but this time, the danger lies in Akihito's past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you

Akihito was bored. He'd been sat in the cold on this roof for 3 hours waiting for his target to arrive for the meeting. What was it about corrupt politicians that made it impossible for them to tell time. All he needed was a few pictures of the guy talking with the known Coyote and he was good. Even with Frey, his shiny litleo daemon in his lap the cold was beginning to get to him and he really wanted to go home and get warm.

Suddenly he noticed a warm breath against his back and how he missed that and the scent of sandalwood in the air escaped him. "Either your getting to complacent in your job Kitten or you're finally admitting you're mine."

Aki whirled round to glare at Asami who was standing behind him, before he could snap back though Cain, Asami's Houndoom daemon, moved forward and snatched Frey out of Aki's lap by the scruff of his neck causing Frey to go limp and Aki, like every other time his lovers daemon grabbed his own, to grow slightly dizzy and complacent.Asami pulled Aki up and walked him down the buildings fire escape and towards the limo parked around back, passing Suoh and his Ursaring daemon as they did so. Suoh and Merc were probably going to collect Aki's camera and equipment as Asami had given him no time to collect his things.

Once Cain and Asami had gotten the blonde pair inside the limo and the door was shut and thanks to Kirishima locked Cain finally let Frey go thus allowing both Human and daemon to regain full control of their faculty's. "I am not your property and in case you didn't notice we were in the middle of a stake out" Aki growled angry at Asami for dragging him away from his job and his own biology on account of his instinctive reaction to his Soul mates Daemon carrying his, a reaction he knew would continue until his own daemon was able to evolve into a Pyroar.

Asami smirked at him before sobering slightly and asking a question that made Aki's blood run cold and Frey's ears and tail to flatten.

"Be that as it may Akihito I was wondering what you knew about a Japanese-American businessman called Hanakae Clinton?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know Clinton is not a former lover of Aki nor has Aki betrayed Asami, Mr. Hanakae was in fact Aki's first major scoop in my head canon and was photographed anonymously by Aki then deported back to America for a life sentence. Aki did not take credit for the photo's as Mr. Hanakae was implemented then tried and convicted of murdering a Investigative journalist and a Photojournalist in Japan.  
> He's supposed to be serving life without parole and no-one is supposed to know Aki was connected in anyway hence Aki panicking a little.


End file.
